


Asterisk (Overwatch Adaptation)

by ShiroT



Series: Asterisk (Overwatch Edition) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroT/pseuds/ShiroT
Summary: Genji recently transferred to Asterisk, following his brother's footsteps. His first day didn't go exactly well.... or so he thinks.





	1. Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I am back with another storyline. In regards to the other one i wrote for the very first time, I will try my best to work on it and develop it into a nice story that you guys are dying for. This is the one i wrote for my final assignment. An adaptation styled writing! I was thinking if i should post this or not but hey, Cyborgbunny for the win! The first few chapters aree kinda short (my apologies!); I will work on it and come out with longer chapters as the story progresses! (Stupid word count limit was a total A-hole to deal with in these 3 chapters) More characters to come!

**Prologue: Invertia**

“I’m sorry Genji…”, the man casted a power binding seal spell on the unknowing boy.

Blue chains sprouted from the ground, wrapping all around the boy. He screamed from the excruciating pain, his brother turned away at the very sight of it. Genji fell on his knees, physically drained of strength. The man placed his face on his chest, caressing the boy’s head with light touches while hugging him with his other arm.

“I don’t want you to look for me. It’s for the best; I hope you will forgive your brother.” His tears began to fall at the sight of Genji’s plight.

“I need to go to Asterisk. I will be back. I promise.” He gave Genji a light kiss on the head before leaving for his destination.

During the previous century, an unprecedented disaster known as the Invertia drastically changed the world as we knew it. The powers of existing nations declined significantly, paving the way for a conglomerate called the Integrated Empire Foundation to seize leadership.

The people gradually began to alter their sense of morality.

At the same time, the Invertia also gave the world new potential. Specifically, the birth of a new species of human born with phenomenal physical skills…

The Genestella.

It is here that the young men and women of the Genestella vie for supremacy in the Battle Entertainment called Festas that comes with various rules and regulation.

This academy city on water is also known as Asterisk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eclipse**

The light above poured harshly into the battle arena, illuminating the fight between two battlers below. Their Luxes, referred to the weapons wielded by Genestellas, swung ferociously against each other with neither side showing its weakness. Every clash of Luxes prompts a roaring cheer from spectators above; siding with neither battler but rather thrive for the battle itself. To the battlers, the audience was among in a void of darkness; none to be seen as the light shone nothing but onto the arena.

The Eclipse Festa was unforgiving as no rules were needed; victors were decided when either side loses consciousness or even their life. Both battlers dodged each other incoming attacks with grace and speed, too fast for the crowd to even catch a glimpse of their every movement. The duel rages on as both battlers raised their speed limit to the maximum, only the colour of their blades being visible to the audience in this dark, eerie and forsaken battle arena.

The battle soon come into a brief pause, both battlers took time to catch a breather. The roars from the spectators soon filled the arena of death with life, each waves of cheer ascended in volume, acting as the catalyst for one final clash.

Standing on one side stood a man dressed in a school uniform hailing from one of the academy in Asterisk. The sleeveless side of his uniform; designed in such a way for him revealed a mesmerizing tattoo of a dragon amongst thunder clouds that extended from his shoulder to his wrist. His opponent was from the same academy, wearing the standard uniform along with a face mask which covered partial of his facial features. The two warriors stared into each other’s soul as they channelled their Prana (Genestella’s life vitality to use weapon skills), to their weapon, causing their weapons and the area around their feet to glow fiercely.

Both soon raised their Luxes into battle stance, prepared for their final attack. The man with the tattooed arm made the first move by diving straight onto his opponent, with his speed faster than sight could grasp. His opponent braced for his attack and retaliated.

The masked man looked at his opponent beneath him as his mask began to crack before falling into pieces onto the ground. He was awed with the sight of blood pouring out profusely from his opponent, gloating at the majestic work of art he painted on the battle ground with blood from his enemy before walking away.

“I’m sorry… Genji…” murmured the fallen man.

He watched his own blood dyeing the ground in crimson red. He could only hear the cheering as a comfort for his demise while he looked up at the sky in hope for something; his head filled with thoughts about his brother at home.


	2. Witch of the Resplendent Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's first day at the academy! Things does not seem to go well for him though.

It has been six years since Hanzo left the family for Asterisk. Genji found himself walking at the very place his brother told him not to. If he was around, he would had been so proud to see how much his beloved brother grew, in height and looks. Genji’s muscular body alongside with his defining facial features made him popular among girls for his first day at Seidoukan Academy. He found a path beside the dormitories to rest for a bit while avoiding students who were stalking him.

Something flying in the air caught his eye and he swiftly caught hold of it.

A handkerchief.

There was a cute bunny logo embroidered at the centre of the cloth, as well with words “Love, D.VA” at each corner.

“Argh! No way! Not a time like this!”, Genji looked up in curiosity towards an opened window at the third level of the dormitories.

Genji nodded as he held the cloth firmly, he instinctively knew the handkerchief surely belonged to that person living there. Genji leaped up effortlessly on a tree branch before making one clean jump, landing on the ledge of the window.

“Uh, excuse me from speaking to you from here- “He voice choked at the sight before him,

“Huh?!” Genji exclaimed.

The owner of the room was an elegant and lovely young lady. She had straight long brown hair with eyes that sparkled like jewels. Her face started burning with embarrassment when she realised Genji was looking at her in midst of wearing her uniform in her lingerie. Genji soon felt his cheeks reddening as he continued scanning at the maiden’s almost bare body. After realising what he has done, he quickly covered his eyes in embarrassment.

“M-my bad! I mean… um…” much to his chagrin, “I’m only here to bring you the handkerchief I picked up!”

 “Turn around right now!” she shyly screamed and he obeyed instantly. She hastily got dressed before asking him to face her.

 “So? What’s this about a handkerchief?” Her voice this time was more affirmative as she looked away from him in annoyance.

Bewitched with her beauty, he spaced out for a bit which she further expressed her annoyance; she thought he was fantasising lewd images of her. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, Genji quickly flashed out the cloth which quickly dispersed the growing anger. She quickly went up to the tall young man and retrieved the handkerchief and held it close to her heart as she let out a sigh of relieve.

 “I am indebted to you. I am truly grateful.”

“Hey, it’s not such a big deal. All I did was bring you a handkerchief, I- “

“Now then… If you are gonna intrude here… Then… Prepare to die.”

There was a seriously strong murderous intent in her tone, Genji felt even fearful he saw the channelling of Prana within her and she soon started glowing as she raised her arm and opened her palms.

_This presence… A Strega?_ (Genestella that specialises in magic) Genji instantly made a run for the window, her presence was strong and horrifying to witness.

“NERF THIS! AMARYLLIS!”

An explosion soon followed taking the shape of the flower, so massive and powerful that erased part of the building as well as sending Genji flying. However, having trained in the clan for so long, he managed to land perfectly due to his quick reflexes. The witch noticed and was impressed on how he managed to avoid a hit from that as she slowly descended to the ground.

“Fine then, I’ll play to win, just for a lil’ bit then.” She smirked as she glared down at Genji with anger. Genji, with a perplexed look on his face tried to question the Strega sudden attack at him after thanking him for everything. She reassured him, that she would still roast him alive literally regardless or not if he puts up a fight.

“I only just transferred to this school today, so I had no idea that was the girls’ dorm!” Genji still taken aback by the situation.

“Very well, that much I’ll believe.”, pausing as she added on, “Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Genji Shimada.”

“I am Hana, otherwise known as D.VA. Seidoukan Academy Ranked #5.”, she tapped on the school badge pinned on her vest making it glow brightly, “In the name of this badge of tenacity, the Red Lotus, I, Hana “D.VA” Song, hereby challenge you, Genji Shimada to a duel!” A lustrous beam of light shot out from the badge, aiming directly for the badge pinned on Genji’s vest causing it to glow in resonance.

“Duel…?”, Genji panicked as more students started to taken notice and gathered around the scene.

“Should you win, I shall accept that excuse of yours and withdraw with good grace.”

“Very well.” With a determined look, he pulled out his sword-typed Lux, gripping the handle firmly before the blade slowly revealed itself like a lightsaber. “I, Genji Shimada, hereby accept your challenge.”

As if the badges heard the agreement, it generated a virtual screen panel of information in the shape of three connected horizontal hexagons stating both battlers’ school, rank, name and title, that hovered behind them for audience to see. Soon, another screen popped out in the middle, starting the countdown for the battle with a voice using an automated Artificial Intelligence (AI).

“Three… Two… One…”

“Start of duel!”

“Game on!” Hana initiated the first attack as she drew out her sword typed Lux, “Nerf this! Longiflorum!” Four flaming spear-like shaped fire with a flower-shaped base were summoned, with a swing of her Lux, all sent flying straight into Genji. He defended easily as he used his blade to block the first few spears while evading the rest.

“I’m not done yet! Longiflorum!” The witch altered the spears into a much slimmer form, greatly increasing the travelling speed as they went for its target. To her surprise, the young man managed to evade swiftly unscathed. Onlookers were equally shocked, some questioned among themselves if the witch actually went easy on the rookie.

_No, I’m not! That would’ve reduce an average opponent into cinders…_ Hana clenched her first tightly while deep in thoughts.   _Even though I clearly have the upper hand, something’s off! I’m going to find out what it is!_

“Nerf this! Amaryllis!”

Genji smiled with confidence, charging straight into that huge fireball.

_So he is going to dodge it and go for close combat? But…_

“Explode!” Hana clenched her fist and the huge fireball detonated right in his face.

_Alright! An explosion in that range will surely…_ Hana smirked while defending herself from debris. A voice shouted within the fiery vortex, startling Hana, who was properly expecting a roasted opponent.

“Shimada Blade First Technique… TWIN DRAGONS!” Genji sliced apart the flames in a crossed shaped fashion, leaping directly to the vulnerable Hana.

“Why you…!”

“Get down!”

Using his entire body to pin Hana while grabbing her wrist to prevent her from attacking him with her weapon was an attempt to shield her from what he saw was an external attack. Both battlers landed on the ground with Genji lying on top of Hana in an awkward position. Hana cheeks flushed, filled with embarrassment while she tried to break free from his grasp and weight.

“Y-y-you… W-what are you- “She quickly turned to the direction Genji was staring. She saw an arrow launched by a crossbow-typed Lux stuck on the ground.

_That arrow of light… It was clearly aimed at…_ Hana looked at her saviour who was still focused on the arrow. _If that’s the case…_ She got distracted by his charming looks, every part of him smells masculinity and he was the ideal guy she always wanted. It might not be too bad after all, she thought. A drop of his sweat landed on her face, bring her mind back to reality.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“What am I doing? I wish you’d ask the guy who tried to shoot you, not me.”

“That’s not what I meant! Why did you…?” Hana meaning to ask how was he able to react fast to that sneak attack but is now in shook after realising his palm is directly on top her breasts. Genji’s fingers trembled in fear, to which Hana thought he was violating her. He jumped onto his feet feeling remorseful and shocked for unintentionally violating her, stuttering his words once again.

“S-sorry! This is not what it looks like!” Spectators soon started jeering at Genji for indecency acts towards the famous Gamer Princess of Seidoukan, none seem to be concerned at the fact that he saved her from that sneak attack. Hana stood up while channelling her Prana, causing area around her to glow in light along with sparks of flame fuelled with anger as she looked into his eyes.

Someone soon gave two loud claps, drawing everyone’s attention away from the two.


	3. Raijinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds out clues on Hanzo's whereabouts. Will the next day of school be better?

"You can stop right there.” A sweet voice resonates the entire battle scene, “Unfortunately, I’m going to invalidate this particular duel.”

“Oh, it’s you.” Hana gazed away quickly, “Who gave you the authority to interfere?!”

The blonde lady tapped her badge gently as she continued walking, “By the authority vested me as chief representative of the Red Lotus, I hereby void this duel.”

Hana and Genji’s badges stopped glowing as soon the same dazzling beam shot out from her badge touched theirs.

“As he has yet to complete his final transfer paperwork, Genji Shimada is technically not yet a Seidoukan Academy student.” She added on briefly with a genuine pleasing smile on her face.

“Thank you very much. Um…” His eyes intrigued by flawless figure and beauty.

“Right, I am the president of the Seidoukan Academy student council, Claudia Enfield.” She smiled happily into Genji’s eyes, “Very nice to meet you!”

Claudia and Genji arrived inside of Seidoukan Academy’s student council president office at the very top most level of the school. It was certainly dark in here, but definitely spacious and prestigious for someone of such a high ranking. Claudia walked behind her desk gave a button a quick press, causing the curtains behind her to be drawn up, revealing the view of the city behind her. Blinded by the sudden light, Genji shielded his eyes briefly but was soon amazed on how beautiful Asterisk looked from here. Claudia gave a formal introduction to Genji, welcoming him to Asterisk once again.

“As a scholarship transfer student at our very own Seidoukan Academy, there is just one thing we expect from you and that is to win.”

Garradworth, Arlequint, Jie Long, Le Wolfe, Queensvale, and finally Seidoukan…” She continues to elaborate on how the Festa works every year between the academies, keeping the young man focused to her speech.

“Please triumph the Festas, Genji.” She pleaded and looked into his eyes, “Should you do so, the academy will gladly grant you your heart’s desire. Anything, so long it can be realised in this world.”

Genji shook his head and gazed away briefly, having mixed feelings. Curious, she questioned Genji’s motive on why he transferred to Asterisk.

“Claudia, there is something I want to ask you.” His tone was gloomy and desperate, “My older brother, is it true that Hanzo Shimada went here?”

With a twirl of a fingers, a small screen panel popped up in the air as she started to retrieve data from the school’s database. She pushed the screen to Genji; the image was distorted and only partial information can be seen. His heart soon felt heavy.

“What’s this?”

“The data of a “certain male student” who once attended this school.” Claudia added, “He matriculated five years ago, and six months later due to personal reasons, he withdrew and all other data has been deleted.”

_There is no mistake – it is my brother!_

“There was no record of him ever taken part in any Festas or been entered into the Named Cults, it’s certainly dubious whether such person attended this school.”

She revealed another information of the weapon wielded by this particular student and flashed it in front of Genji.

Lightning Katana of the Dragon God, was the title given to this weapon.

“It’s one of the the Ogre Lux owned by Seidoukan… Raijinto.”

“Ogre Lux… You mean…?”

“Yes, an extremely powerful weapon with a core of Urm Manadite. “Euthanasia follows who faces the blade.” This Ogre Lux was particularly feared among Ogre Luxes.”

Despite there being no records of the Raijinto having a registered owner, part of its combat data still remains. She shook her head while apologising for that there was the only leftover data from five years ago. Genji’s heart sunk, knowing that chances of finding his brother is slim as ever.

“This is just my personal opinion… but “He” is most likely no longer part of this academy.” Claudia affirmed.

Genji closed his eyes, deep in thoughts. He took a deep breath as he tries to filter out the painful memories of Hanzo leaving him behind in the family, for reasons he would not know. He slowly opened his eyes and thanked Claudia with a bittersweet smile.

“It’s alright. It’s not like I came here to look for my brother.”

“By the way, scholarship transfer students have priority regarding the use of the academy’s Ogre Lux weapons. What would you like to do?”

“I’ll take a look at it.” He continues to stare at the image of Raijinto, deep in thoughts.

“Brother… Is Raijinto the key to finding you?”, Genji wondered.


End file.
